everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Mimi Panoply
40px|right|link=:Category:Royals|Royal |image=File:Mimi_panoply_bust.png |caption= Ain't no party pooper |parent= Daughter of the Minister of the Procession |story= The Emperor’s New Clothes |role= The Minister of the Procession |powerfulqualities= Organized, Hard-Working, Dependable |age= 16 |alignment= Royal |roommate= Medea De Bank aka The WORST Roommate Ever After! |heartsdesire= My desire is to be the greatest party planner in all of Ever After. Fairy tale characters will be talking about my spellebrations for decades, no, centuries! |magictouch= I know all the right ingredients to make a perfect party, and I have the know-how and determination to pull it off. If you ever need someone to plan your next event come talk to me! |romancestatus= There’s no time for dating when you are as busy as I am. |cursesmoment= Sometimes organizing parties and events distracts me from taking care of myself. |favsubject= Royal Student Council. I’m on the party planning committee, of course. |leastfavsubject= Dance Class-ic. I may be in charge of dances but I don’t dance. To say I have two left feet would be an understatement. |bffea= Emperatriz Regalia }} A party planner extraordinaire! Mimi Panoply has got you covered when it comes to spellebrating life's events, big and small. From a parade to spellebrate an 'A' on an exam to the Thronecoming dance, Mimi can plan a fantastic time. Just be sure to give her space when she's working or she may snap at you. As stressed as she can get, her heart is in the right place by making her fellow students smile. Biography Personality Mimi is a people pleaser and always wants to make her friends, and the majority of Ever After, happy. The best way she knows how to make others happy is by throwing a successful party. She puts it upon herself to plan and execute wonderful celebrations for just about any occasion. Mimi will plan events to cheer up her friends or to show off how great her friends are and how much she appreciates them. The later is especially true when it comes to her future empress, Emperatriz Regalia. Mimi is very organized and makes check-lists for everything. She keeps note of special dates in her mirror pad and programs reminders in advance to keep herself on top of the goings-on. She also keeps physical lists made with paper and pen. To keep track of these lists and to write down notes she always carries around a bedazzled clipboard to write on and multiple cute pens. She’s always running out of ink in her pens so she carries extras, with one always being tucked behind her ear. She’ll click or tap her pens when she’s deep in thought or stressed. To keep her personal life from becoming too stressful Mimi follows a set routine for herself and makes adjustments to it if needed. She would be absolutely lost without her day-to-day schedules. Although she appears to be orderly and all business, Mimi is all about having a good time. What matters most to her is that all of her events are successful and everyone has fun. She genuinely believes that her parties need to be planned and thought through in order to be successful. Just throwing something together is not good enough for her standards. Parties are fun when they are happening but the planning part can get Mimi pretty frazzled. She can stress herself out while planning parties and even during them when catering to her guests. Mimi often neglects herself and her own needs because she is constantly making sure everyone else is having fun. Even so, she loves doing what she does and is in no hurry to stop. Mimi is on the Royal Student Council and is in charge of school dances and other events. She can get bossy when it comes to planning events as she believes if it's not done the way she wants it then the event won't be perfect. Mimi can be a bit of an elitist when it comes to her group of friends. She is a part of the "in-crowd" at Ever After High and believes that this makes her clique a little bit better than everyone else. In her opinion, it is an honor for her to be associated with Emperatriz and her other friends. However, Mimi does not believe herself to be more important than anyone else in her friend group and is often praising the others. Appearance Mimi has fair skin and dirty blonde hair which is partially pulled up into a bump of hair on top of her head. She has teal-blue eyes and wears a pair of stylish pink glasses. Her makeup is a nude beige color. She has a slender and tall frame at 5 feet 9 inches in height. Fairy tale – The Emperor’s New Clothes The Story from 's Point of View Mimi's destiny is to be the next Minister of the Procession in the story The Emperor's New Clothes. She is excited to fulfill her role and wants to be the best Minister she can be. Her story centers around an emperor who is completely obsessed with clothing and how he looks, spending all of his money on new clothes and all of his time on admiring his clothes. One day he is tricked by two swindlers, who claim they are weavers, that they can make him the most elegant and amazing cloth imaginable. This fabric was promised to be the most colorful and dazzling while also having the magical ability to be invisible when seen by anyone who was unsuited for their job, or just stupid. The Emperor buys their story and pays the swindlers to begin weaving this fabric. The swindlers only pretend to weave the fabric as there isn't anything there at all. The Emperor's ministers and the Emperor himself are all convinced that they are unable to see the fabric and therefore are a fool, even though nothing is there. They play up the charade that they can see the cloth and praise the swindlers for their hard work. The Emperor orders new clothes be made from the fabric to wear during his procession that next day. Meanwhile, the entire city has heard about this magnificent and magical fabric and are all looking forward to seeing the Emperor wear his new clothes. The swindlers present to the Emperor his new clothes, which aren't actually there, that following morning. The Emperor can't see anything but, of course, lies and says the clothes are amazing. The swindlers tell the Emperor to undress and they help the Emperor into his "new clothes". The Emperor isn't wearing anything at all but he and all of his ministers proclaim that the clothes are marvelous. The Minister of the Procession leads the Emperor to the front of the procession to display his new clothes to the city. While the Emperor parades through town, the townsfolk all realize that they don't see his clothes. They have all fallen for the story of the magic clothes and believe that they must all be stupid. To keep themselves from looking like fools they cheer for the Emperor and his "clothes". Only one honest person is in the crowd and they exclaim that the Emperor isn't wearing anything at all. Hearing this, the crowd realizes that this is the case and point out that he has nothing on. The Emperor understands that he was tricked and his clothes don't exist, but continues with the procession with his head held high. History Mimi grew up in the Emperor's city with her parents. She became familiar with the palace and the people in it very quickly as her father is one of the Emperor's ministers. The children of the Emperor and his other ministers became Mimi's first and closest friends. She stuck close to her father so she could learn how to be the next Minster of the Procession when it was her turn to take the role. Watching him plan out celebrations inspired Mimi to plan and throw parties of her own. Mimi was planning her own birthday parties by the time she was 4. She would even offer to throw parties for others around the castle. Once Mimi was old enough to attend high school, she transferred to Ever After High and moved into a dorm room. It was a bit challenging for her to leave home to attend school but it was made easier by the fact that all of her friends were going to Ever After High as well. Relationships Family Mr. Panoply (Minister of the Procession) Mimi's father is the current Minister of the Procession in The Emperor's New Clothes. He loves his job as Minister of the Procession and takes his job with pride. He is proud of his daughter for taking up her destiny and is there to help her if she asks him for advise. He's very eager to help her out with party planning. Maybe a little too eager. He is not an overbearing or demanding parent and his desire to help his daughter comes from a place of love. Mimi loves her father and values his opinions but she gets a bit embarrassed by some of his party ideas, saying that they are "last chapter" and no longer "in". But as outdated as some of her father's suggestions may be, Mimi appreciates her father's help and knowledge in the field of partying. When party planning, or life in general, gets stressful Mimi will call up her father via mirror pad and they will talk everything out until she is feeling better. Mrs. Panoply Mimi's mother is a lady of the court and a background character in The Emperor's New Clothes. Mrs. Panoply is more laid back and soft-spoken compared to her husband and daughter. She leaves the planning to them while she rolls with the punches of life. She finds more fun in spending time sitting at home with a good book than going out to a loud party. Despite the differences in taste, Mrs. Panoply doesn't mind her family's party-animal destinies and loves them for who they are. You probably won't catch Mrs. Panoply at the final party but you can be sure that she'll be right by her daughter's side during party prep. She may not be the party expert like Mr. Panoply but she will do anything to help Mimi if she needs it. More often than not, Mrs. Panoply is the ear for Mimi to vent to and she is happy to be that for her daughter. Mimi appreciates her mother's willingness to listen and give support. Although she does love her mother, Mimi doesn't feel like she can relate to her very well. Mimi is always on the go or thinking of something while her mother tends not to worry and goes where the winds takes her. It's hard for Mimi to understand how her mother can function without the lists and schedules that Mimi is accustomed to. Friends Emperatriz Regalia Emperatriz is Mimi's BFFA and her future empress and employer. Mimi adores Emperatriz and wants nothing but the best for her. She puts it upon herself to plan out lavish spellebrations in Emperatriz's honor, including parades as Emperatriz walks to her next class. She just wants the rest of the student body to understand how great Emperatriz is (or how great Mimi thinks she is). Mimi can be a bit protective of Emperatriz. If she thinks something bad could happen to her Mimi takes immediate action to stop it. Other Royals Mimi gets along best with other students that are Royals, like herself. Romance Mimi has no romantic interests at the moment. Her busy schedule doesn't give her much time to date nor time to even think about dating. Enemies Medea De Bank Mimi loathes Medea with a fiery passion. Medea is destined to be one of the swindlers in their story who lie to and trick the emperor and Mimi automatically dislikes anyone who would hurt Emperatriz. Not only does Mimi disagree with Medea's destiny but Medea is actively trying to trick and embarrass Emperatriz. Medea has also found it amusing to pull pranks on Mimi just for fun, which Mimi doesn't appreciate. It doesn't help that the two girls are roommates at Ever After High and have to see each other every day. Mimi does her best to ignore Medea but she usually ends up scolding her anyway. Charlton Webber Mimi hates Charlton on the grounds that he is destined to be one of the swindlers in their story. He is meant to lie to and trick the emperor (in this case Emperatriz) and Mimi won't have that. Charlton isn't nearly as active in terrorizing Emperatriz compared to Medea so Mimi doesn't hate him quite as much, but she still dislikes him. Briar Beauty Mimi has more of a dislike towards Briar than hatred. They butt heads and disagree when it comes to Royal Student Council planning. Mimi wholeheartedly believes that her ideas are better than Briar's because she was born to be a party planner and knows what she's talking about. Other Story Characters Lucas Veritas Mimi dislikes Lucas because he is destined to embarrass Emperatriz by being the only honest person in their story. She doesn't dislike him on a personal level but she is against anyone who could harm Emperatriz (physically and socially). She isn't very concerned about him except for the occasions when he is brutally honest with Emperatriz and hurts her feelings. Mimi will get mad at him for it and tell him off. She knows he can't help but be honest due to his curse but Mimi will still stand up for her friend. Mimi doesn't understand why he can't just keep his mouth shut instead of embarrassing everyone. Children of the Emperor's Minsters Mimi is close friends with the other members of Emperatriz's clique. Pet Jubilee Mimi has a pet songbird named Jubilee. He is a very tidy bird and helps Mimi pick up her dorm room. Mimi loves to hear him sing and it calms her down when she's stressed. He has an elevated nest at Mimi's bedside. Story Characters Gallery File:Icon.png Notes * Mimi was made for the Cast a Spelltacular Tale January 2019 contest. ** She won second place. * Mimi is the 12th EAH OC made by Pixiesera * Mimi's last name 'Panoply' is another word for a parade. Category:Pixiesera Category:Females Category:Royals Category:CSTFeb2019 Category:The Emperor's New Clothes Category:Characters